


【帝韦伯】傲娇Ω的发情期食用指南

by Protein



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 00:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Protein/pseuds/Protein
Summary: 韦伯.维尔维特，常年生活在α堆里的Ω。时钟塔里的怪物们，迦勒底里的英灵们，每一个都是让人腿软的α。所幸的是他本人的信息素除了发情期以外很少会冒出来，再通过抑制剂和一些隐蔽魔术，大多数人都以为他只是一个平凡的β。就连当年的肯尼斯教授，也以为他只是一个β而对他不甚看好。常年沉醉于魔术研究，无心理会情事的Ω直到冬木一役过后才第一次被发情期困扰住。来自Servant的标记让他的发情期异常难熬，不论用多少抑制剂都无法平复身体对情欲的渴求，好几次都不得不对自己采取一些暴力措施才能挨过去。抑制剂的滥用逐渐导致发情期紊乱，愈加紊乱便愈加滥用，直到迦勒底的咕哒子在几天几夜的熬夜后顶着黑眼圈把伊斯坎达尔领到了自己的房门口。





	【帝韦伯】傲娇Ω的发情期食用指南

**Author's Note:**

> ABO设定，反正还是辆车，被发情期惹得有些坦率的二世，OOC注意，希望大家吃的开心。

伊斯坎达尔推开房门的时候闻到了一阵信息素味，墨水混杂着些许旧书页的味道，心想着韦伯的发情期说来就来便往屋内走。信息素味逐渐浓郁，刺激着他的神经，不经意间自己的信息素也跟着释放了出来。最后伊斯坎达尔在卧室门前停下脚步，透过门缝他可以听到里面细微的喘息声和布料摩擦的声音。

韦伯.维尔维特，常年生活在α堆里的Ω。时钟塔里的怪物们，迦勒底里的英灵们，每一个都是让人腿软的α。所幸的是他本人的信息素除了发情期以外很少会冒出来，再通过抑制剂和一些隐蔽魔术，大多数人都以为他只是一个平凡的β。就连当年的肯尼斯教授，也以为他只是一个β而对他不甚看好。常年沉醉于魔术研究，无心理会情事的Ω直到冬木一役过后才第一次被发情期困扰住。来自Servant的标记让他的发情期异常难熬，不论用多少抑制剂都无法平复身体对情欲的渴求，好几次都不得不对自己采取一些暴力措施才能挨过去。抑制剂的滥用逐渐导致发情期紊乱，愈加紊乱便愈加滥用，直到迦勒底的咕哒子在几天几夜的熬夜后顶着黑眼圈把伊斯坎达尔领到了自己的房门口。  
“Shit,怎么就被发现了。”埃尔梅罗二世红着脸爆了句粗口。

时间回到现下，伊斯坎达尔当然知道眼下自己进去以后会发生什么，也知道这些都是再正常不过的事情，但不知道为何，门内细微的呻吟声让他想要再多听一会。  
埃尔梅罗二世自然不会知道门外的情况，发情期毫无征兆地降临让他毫无余裕去给房间上隔音魔术。该死的咕哒子自从召唤出伊斯坎达尔后就以迦勒底房间有限为借口让两人住在一起，现在房间里除了自己的信息素味，还有一些伊斯坎达尔留下的味道，包括几件被随意丢在一旁当做睡衣的T恤。埃尔梅罗二世想到这里，脑子里嗡了一声，发情期的筑巢行为已经让他把其中一件T恤攥在了手里，稍稍嗅一下就能闻到那股让人安心的味道，犹如阳光晒在身上还伴着一点酒香。往日里皱着的眉头松开了些，一只手将衣服捧到自己鼻尖，另一只手悄悄抚上已经翘起得前端。这样的事情做过几次，偶尔伊斯坎达尔也会帮忙，学着对方的样子埃尔梅罗二世用手掌包住柱身，然后用手指抚摸前端。自己细瘦的手和伊斯坎达尔的完全不一样，那双粗糙带茧的手总能迅速点燃身体。不得要领地撸动了几下，觉得有些索然无味，手指又向后方的穴口探去，意料之中的湿了大片，连身下的床单都跟着一起遭殃。  
埃尔梅罗二世就这样半靠在在枕头上，修长的腿对折成M字型打开，T恤被他丢在一边，一只手撸动着前端，另一只手则用手指捅入湿乎乎的后穴里面。发情期的欲火很难就这样被抹平，他能够感受到自己的后穴不停的收缩，想要吞入什么但绝不是自己的手指。其实他是明确知道答案的，只是他难以开口，“Rider.”他轻微的念叨着这几个音节，撸动柱身的手又用力了一些，却怎么也射不出来，浑浑噩噩中他的脑子里满是红发男人的样子，或是严肃或是大笑，更多的是亲昵时不易流露的温柔。想到这里他觉得后穴又湿了些，手指能搅动出淫荡的水声。

吱嘎一声门毫无征兆的被打开了，惊得埃尔梅罗二世大叫了出来，他一把夺过身旁的被子把自己整个裹了进去，像受惊的猫一样露出一个脑袋，他看见门口的人正是心里无比渴求的男人。  
伊斯坎达尔被埃尔梅罗二世一连串的反应逗得笑出了声，“小子，你躲什么。”说着走上前去掀开被子，“汝有什么地方是余没有看过的吗？”被子下是一丝不挂的埃尔梅罗二世，他修长的身体白皙光滑，发情热让各个关节都染上了一层粉红色。斜坐在床上，修长的腿交叠在一起，黑色的长发成了他唯一可以依靠的遮挡物，散落在胸前。  
男人靠近过来浓郁的酒香味已经溢了出来，引得埃尔梅罗二世的脸更红了些。让原本就被发情热染红的脸颊更熟了一些，在床头灯的映照下快像是熟透的虾子。伊斯坎达尔半附下身子想去亲吻爱人的嘴，却没想到对方主动的抱了上来，先是胳膊攀上了脖子，跟着浅薄的嘴唇覆上来，紧随其后的是舌头殷勤地探入自己的口中。墨香伴着一丝烟草味席卷而来，搅得伊斯坎达尔有些恍惚，埃尔梅罗二世是极少会主动的想到这里他的心情整个愉快了起来。  
伊斯坎达尔两手单膝撑在床上，而埃尔梅罗二世主动的拥吻持续了半分钟之久，终于在几近缺氧的情况下结束。伊斯坎达尔把人搂进怀里，顺势翻了个身让纤细的人儿趴在自己的胸口，而自己则舒适地靠在了床头。依旧红着脸的埃尔梅罗二世像猫一样将手放在男人的胸肌上，他能够感受到伊斯坎达尔的右手抚摸上了他的大腿根，中指的关节恰好抵在自己的穴口上，只要稍一用力就能进入其中。想到这里他就觉得头皮发麻，讨好般地扭了扭腰，眼睛湿漉漉地盯着伊斯坎达尔，以往做到这一步君王就会立刻满足他的期待。但这回伊斯坎达尔只是笑了笑，随即问道“不如你先告诉余刚才你在做什么。”  
这个问题问得好，埃尔梅罗二世的脑子当即就被问懵了，难道要告诉对方自己正在想着他的脸自亵吗？被这一事实羞得说不出话的埃尔梅罗二世皱起了眉，“你不愿意说也没有关系，你可以做给余看。”伊斯坎达尔站在门前时里面的动静大致已停了个明白，眼下他抓住这个机会想要欣赏一下难得被情欲控制的爱人会做到哪一步。他的手松开了埃尔梅罗二世的腿，反而向以前一样摸着他的头，柔顺的黑发手感甚好。他压低自己的声音，在埃尔梅罗二世的耳边轻声说道：“余想要看。”  
如同咒语一般，伊斯坎达尔的声音在埃尔梅罗二世的耳边响起。埃尔梅罗二世向来难以抗拒伊斯坎达尔的要求，往往是别别扭扭，半推半就地逐了那人的意。但眼下的事却没那么简单，向来矜持的人很难放开自己去做那样的事。若在往日里他大概会红着脸大叫甚至还会爆个粗口，但现在情欲不断燃烧着理智的最后一道防线。酒味的信息素萦绕在呼吸之间，被宽厚的手抚摸着，多年以来一直在梦里才会有的场景再一次变为真实。他在伊斯坎达尔身上坐直了身子，让对方能看到自己身下硬挺着的阴茎，而后修长的手指抚摸了上去。他不敢去看伊斯坎达尔的脸，只得闭上自己的双眼，剥夺了视觉后身体的其他感官便被放大，他能感受到到自己在撸动着自己的性器，能感受到伊斯坎达尔身上的温度，空气的温度有些低让他不禁打了个抖，自己的头发跟着动了起来扫过背部，宽厚温柔的手离开了自己的头顶不知所踪。大脑里最后的声音在告诉自己，他的王正看着自己，看着自己自亵，这个声音反复回响霸占着他的大脑，也让他的身体变得更加敏感。

伊斯坎达尔看着眼前的景色，埃尔梅罗二世正跨坐在自己身上，紧闭着自己的双眼，嘴微微张开着，可以看到米白的牙齿和粉色的舌。胸口跟着呼吸起伏，锁骨分明粉色的乳首已经挺立起来渴望被人爱抚。细瘦的腰上没有多少肉，再往下就是分明的胯骨，有些尖刻的向外突出，跨坐在身上的臀部会跟着腰一起扭动，臀部的脂肪很难完全包裹住臀骨，有时还会有些戳人。他看着埃尔梅罗用一只手抚摸翘起的阴茎上下撸动，用指尖安抚红艳的龟头，分泌出的前列腺液让那里有些发亮，这场艳色的表演让伊斯坎达尔一时有些失神，他看着眼前的人，又仿佛看着遥远过去的韦伯.维尔维特，纵然后者是无法做出这样的事情。当时在冬木，即便已经被发情期折磨的没剩下多少理智，纵使已经被插入到生殖腔内进行了标记，年轻的Master还是不肯在自己面前做这样的事，或许是固执己见的骄傲无法让当年的人完全向自己打开。

过了不知道多久，埃尔梅罗二世射了出来，黏腻的精液射在他的手上。而后他觉得眼眶有些酸，温热的液体就跟着滴露了下来，打在手背上有些烫人。埃尔梅罗二世被自己的情不自禁吓了一跳，紧跟着想要抬手去擦拭眼泪，却被伊斯坎达尔整个抱进了怀里，阳光和酒的香味满盈在他的鼻尖，温暖的手抚摸着他的后背，就像安慰一只猫一样。头闷在怀里埃尔梅罗二世轻声说了句，“我爱你。”

虽然细微却清晰可闻的表白声让伊斯坎达尔心情大好，他的爱人很少会这样坦率的表露心意，他想被召唤出来果然会有好事发生。伊斯坎达尔捧起爱人的手，亲吻着细瘦的指尖，舔去上面蘸着的黏液，深红色的眼睛看着他玛瑙绿的眼眸，他能从那眼眸中看到自己的颜色。他亲吻对方的眼角，将微咸的泪水咽下。  
埃尔梅罗二世感受着对方温热的亲吻，任由胡渣戳在自己的脸上，就像把脸埋入狮子的鬃毛里一样，胡子里也带着太阳温暖的味道，让埃尔梅罗二世的嘴角不经意的向上扬起。亲昵的温存让一种名为幸福的情愫从埃尔梅罗二世的心中泛起，他想他已经有一份赊来的荣耀，这份荣耀还带来一份他用一生也偿还不起的幸福。  
“发情期还很长。”说着伊斯坎达尔的手摸向埃尔梅罗二世早已湿透软烂的穴口。  
“藤丸氏应该不会介意我们一起告假几天。”君主仿佛是答非所问，但他主动地迎上伊斯坎达尔的手，让那带着粗壮关节的手指整个没入自己的后穴。完全进入后他微微吐出一口气，发情期的后穴不需要做过多的拓展，整个生理体征都做好了被α进入的准备，后穴比平时湿软得多，轻易就能进入两根手指。伊斯坎达尔的手指很快蹭到前列腺的敏感处，稍稍用力按压身上的人便叫出声，后穴跟着收紧夹住了手指无法动弹，肠壁紧密包裹住伊斯坎达尔的中指和无名指。  
“你放松些…”伊斯坎达尔亲吻着埃尔梅罗二世的脸颊安慰着对方。而后他将人抱坐到自己身上，一只手继续探入穴内的同时，另一只手摸上了埃尔梅罗二世的左胸，抓捏着的同时，他的嘴含住了右边的乳首，那原本硬挺的乳首如樱桃般可人，伊斯坎达尔先是含住吮吸，而后用粗厚的舌苔舔舐，惹得身上的人打起抖来，注意力也从后穴上分散了些许。最后他用牙齿轻微的啃咬，乳首上遍布的末梢神经很快将这奇异的痛感与快感传递给大脑，埃尔梅罗二世叫出了声，手指狠狠的掐住伊斯坎达尔的肩膀，但这些都无法阻止伊斯坎达尔进一步的攻略，舌苔的拍打和牙齿的啃咬不断交替进行，直到伊斯坎达尔松了口，乳首上挂着晶莹的水光，周围还留着几道浅浅的牙印。而从后穴里出来的手指拖出的黏液更是惊人，整个打湿了伊斯坎达尔的手指。  
埃尔梅罗二世觉得自己的脸大概不能再向上升温了，这番挑拨他原本射过一次的阴茎又硬了起来，就在自己和伊斯坎达尔的腹部之间。而此时他才发现，伊斯坎达尔的衣服还和进来时一样整齐，只有领口的扣子解开了几个，而自己非但一丝不挂，身上还蘸着淫迷的汗水和黏液。  
“小子到了这个地步你还会在意这些？”伊斯坎达尔大笑着脱掉了自己的上衣，露出结实的肌肉，手臂上还有几道旧伤留下的疤痕。解开裤腰后巨大的性器就跟着冒了出来，和埃尔梅罗二世的叠在一起，场面让君主有些晕眩，但更多的是情欲让他的后穴迫不及待地等着被进入。

发情期的埃尔梅罗二世会相较于平日里主动一些，这点伊斯坎达尔是知道的，但眼前的光景却是始料未及，大概是连当着自己面自亵都做过了，脑内的羞耻感被打了个粉碎。现在年轻的君主正背对着自己趴在床上，双手将臀部打开，原本穴口的褶皱也有几道被撑开，肉红色的穴口一张一合的，黏液跟着就要滴落下来。伊斯坎达尔看不到埃尔梅罗二世的表情，但藏在头发里的耳朵尖依旧泛着红色，可这会儿他却分不清这抹红色究竟是情热还是害羞所致。不只是这些，墨水和旧书页的香味也讨好般的弥漫起来，到了这份上不论是内心还是身体都难以拒绝这份殷切的邀请。  
伊斯坎达尔用左手固定住埃尔梅罗二世的腰，右手扶住自己的阴茎整个推进了对方的体内。整个进入后埃尔梅罗二世仿佛松了口气般地将肺部的所有氧气都排了出来。伊斯坎达尔够感受到那根性器被肠壁正紧密的贴合着，仿佛要将那模样印下来。龟头刚进入其中时内壁上的肉粒疯狂地迎上来，差一点就让他整个射了出来。而后就如同带着吸力一般将他的整根阴茎都引导入了体内，稍作调整伊斯坎达尔将另一只手压到了埃尔梅罗二世的肩上，让他整个上半身前倾到床上，臀部则高高的翘起。像是从动作中读懂了什么，埃尔梅罗二世跟着调整了下动作，尽可能的讲臀部抬高，而后体内的阴茎便动了起来。起初还是缓慢小幅度的动作，慢慢研磨过他前列腺的铭感带，惹得他欲求不满似的扭起了腰。感受到了身下人的催促，伊斯坎达尔加大了幅度，将阴茎几乎整个撤出，只留龟头的部分还在体内，又一下全部顶入。他可以清晰的看到肉红色的穴口如何谄媚般吞入自己的性器，即将撤出时又是如何讨好似地挽留。  
向来吃不消多少大幅度的动作，埃尔梅罗二世的腰没一会就抖了起来，整个抬高的动作着实累人，伊斯坎达尔将他翻了个身，阴茎还留着体内，可整个人被180°的翻转过来，这期间肠壁被性器奇异的研磨而过，让君主的腰整个软了下来。还没完全翻转过来，他的腰下就被垫上了柔软的枕头，可以减轻腰部的不适也可以直接抬高臀部的位置。同时预告着他们还有很多事情要做。  
面对着眼前的人埃尔梅罗二世一下子不知该作何表情，毕竟先前自己的行为还深刻的印在脑海里，羞耻心仿佛一下子被焕活起来，惹得他只能偏过头去。伊斯坎达尔却不以为意，继续着身下的动作，同时将君主的脸掰向自己。“你无需害羞，余喜欢着你的一切。”伊斯坎达尔温情地安慰着身下的人，在他的耳边低声诉说。  
此时的埃尔梅罗二世没有多少理智可以去分析这句话，他被情欲推往下一个深渊，刚才那半刻的害羞早就被下腹的欲火燃烧殆尽。但这句话还是起了些许的作用，王者的博爱从来都包容着他所有的任性，烦躁，阴沉和乖僻。一直以来有句感谢想要传达给对方，但是碍于面子从来没有说出口。  
“谢谢。”  
“什么呀小子？”与先前一样伊斯坎达尔听得很清楚，虽然不知道对方究竟在感谢什么，但征服王的气度让他没有在意那么多。  
伊斯坎达尔进一步加快了抽插的速度，囊袋整个打在埃尔梅罗二世的臀部上发出响声，将带出的肠液打出了一层泡沫，液体的水泽声也跟着响起，但他知道今天他可以进入的更深一点，深藏的埃尔梅罗二世体内的生殖腔因为发情期的关系微微张开一道口子，可以趁此而入，将精液射入其中，那样他的Ω才会迎来完全彻底的发情。

埃尔梅罗二世抱住眼前的人，腿缠绕上那健硕的腰身，阴茎在体内来回抽插撞击前列腺带来的快感让他失去了往日的冷淡，呜咽般的呻吟声伴着水声响了起来，后穴不断地想要吸入更多，他能够感到今天的自己被某种力量彻底打开，他现在想要被彻底进入，想要α的精液射在自己的体内。这些念头反复闪过自己的脑海，直到他感到在某一次撞击中那根粗大的性器的确进入的跟深了一点，紧接着自己的体内某条缝被整个挤开，冬木的一些记忆被重新调动出来，知道接下来会发生什么的Ω本能的想要挣扎起来，但一切都为时已晚，α的性器已将在他的体内成结，整个涨大了一圈卡在生殖腔内。疼痛感渐渐起来，却无处可躲，他被伊斯坎达尔整个控制在了怀里，脖子后面的腺体也暴露在了他的口中，舌头温柔的舔舐像是某种安抚，却毫无用处。Ω惊得要留出泪来，体内的性器却不断地进攻，不知过了多久伊斯坎达尔终于射了出来，同时犬牙一下便咬破了君主的腺体，α的信息素霸道地注射进去。整个过程持续了近一分钟，埃尔梅罗二世感觉自己就像雄狮口中的猎物，整个被压制在身下，重复标记比原本在冬木留下的印记更加深刻，君主觉得自己灵魂的某处都被刻下了记号。

埃尔梅罗二世笑着闭上了眼睛，他想接下来的三天他大概不会从房里踏出一步。


End file.
